The AutoKnights I: The Beginning ReWrite
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Transformers Xover: The series returns to where it all started, to start again. This time, revamped, improved, and even more action packed than before!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey Bitches! This is AutoKnight01 or AK as I like to be called, coming to you from my home to bring you another story.**

**Trevor: So it's true. You're re-writing it.**

**Me: Yes Trevor. It's true. I'm going back to the past.**

**Violet: You're re-creating it. You're re-creating the beginning of it all.**

**Me: Well Violet, I'm not really satisfied with the first one now that I look back on it. It was my first story. I can make it a lot better now that I have experience. **

**Dash: So does that mean we get to come back into it, AK?**

**Me: Well duh. This universe is where it all started. And now it's gonna start again.**

**Helen: Well, make it good. Okay, AK?**

**Bob: And try to include us more. Alright?**

**Me: Of course. That's one of the reasons I'm doing this. To add more detail. So let's get started here people.**

**For those of you who don't know me, this is my main series called The AutoKnights. A multiverse crossover and the Incredibles is where it all started. This is a re-write of the very first one.**

**So let's get started. I don't own the Incredibles or Transformers. I only own Trevor Bauer. My Original Character.**

**Trevor: One joke about that, and I'll kill you in the dead of night.**

**Me: Don't mind him. He always does that. So enjoy the first AutoKnights story in a brand new way.**

**The AutoKnights I: The Beginning **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Long ago, in a world far from our own, civil erupted on the world known as Cybertron. Homeland to a powerful species called…The Transformers. The peaceful Autobots waged their battle day in and day out to destroy the evil forces of Megatron, and his brethren of Decepticons. All that remained was one last city. The capital city of the Autobots known as Iacon. It is there that the Autobots learned of Megatron's plan to take over distant worlds and build an even greater army to annihilate the Autobots. And their leader, Optimus Prime. But the Autobots were quick to give chase on Megatron. They went to a faraway galaxy. And they spotted a planet that they never had a chance to set foot on. A planet they knew nothing of. But we know it as our home. We know it…as planet Earth. _

_And it was about to be transformed. Forever._

**(Metroville; June 20****th**** 1966; Parr Residence; 6:30 PM)**

It was summer time in Metroville and that meant school was out everywhere. And there was one kid who was enjoying more than any of them. His name was Dash Parr. The kid with super speed. He and his family were superheroes for the city. And it had been exactly one year for them ever since they defeated the evil villain know as Syndrome. Tonight there was going to be a special party honoring their victory a year ago.

Helen and Bob were inside their house getting ready to go and make an early arrival. Bob, Dash, and little baby Jack-Jack had custom made tuxes. Helen and her daughter, Violet, also had dresses made for the occasion. All of their formal clothes were going to be worn over their hero suits. They never left without them. They were heroes. It was like the code to never go anywhere without your suit.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon. And everyone was finishing up getting ready. Helen walked out first in her dress and then her husband followed her and kissed her.

"Hard to believe it's already been one year." Bob said with a smile.

"It goes by fast." Helen agreed. "Next thing we know, the kids will be moving out."

Bob chuckled. "Please. I don't think we need to worry about that for a while. A LONG while."

"Well, Violet's fifteen now. She's gonna start high school come fall and she'll want to be around her friends more than us." Helen explained.

"Violet's been like that for a while now." Bob pointed out.

"You think it's because of Tony moving away?" Helen wondered.

"That might be part of it." Bob said. "But I think we should just let her be for a while. She'll meet someone. And she already has us and her friends to help her out."

"And I find that hard to believe." Dash zipped out of his room wearing his own tux. "Violet doesn't really strike me as a people person. Take me for example. I can hardly stand her. And she can hardly stand me."

"That's because you're my brother." Violet walked out in a long purple dress. "It's my job to not like you."

"Well at least we can agree on that." Dash said.

"Alright. That's enough you two." Helen demanded. "Do you two have your masks with you?"

Violet held up her hand and showed her parents a black piece of rubber with two eye holes in it. Dash on the other hand was frisking himself trying to find it.

"I'll be right back." Dash ran back to his room.

Helen slapped her forehead. Dash was always losing things. The three of them followed the kid into his room and saw a small black blur zipping from one end of the room to the other trying to locate the mask.

"Dash, where did you last have your mask?" Bob asked.

Dash halted and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Just…go get Jack-Jack." Helen was obviously not thrilled and Bob went to go get the baby. "Dash you better hurry up and find it. If we're late for this party tonight, Rick is gonna make sure we never hear the end of it."

"Try under your bed." Violet told her brother.

"And what makes you think you know it's under my bed?" Dash inquired.

"Because you're an eleven year old boy. Almost everything you own can be found under your bed. Heck, for all I know, the treasure of the Sierra Madre is under there." Violet said.

"The treasure of what?" Dash had never heard of the book.

"It's a book, honey. Just look under your bed." Helen had agreed with her daughter.

Dash groaned. He hated it when his mother sided with Violet because it was basically a female double-team. Something he dreaded. He looked under his bed and began to fish with his arm.

"Well I don't think it's under here…hey I've been wondering where that was…that was homework from over a year ago…aha!"

Dash retracted his hand and in its grasp was his hero mask, just like his older sister had predicted.

"Alright then. Let's go." Helen gestured.

The three of them went out to the car where Bob was strapping Jack-Jack into his car seat. Everyone else soon strapped in and Bob started the car. It took a while for them to actually get there. But eventually, they arrived at the banquet hall downtown. As they all got out of the car to head inside, a trail of ice formed right in front of them and their friend Lucius Best, also known as Frozone, skating towards them on it. He landed on the ground also wearing a black tuxedo with his helmet and visor on.

"Hey hey hey! What's up, Zone?" Bob high fived his good friend.

The ice-maker slapped five with Bob as well.

"Nothin' much is up." Lucius looked around. "Man. It's hard to believe it's already been one year."

Bob chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

"Hello, Lucius." Helen walked up and hugged him.

"Hey there." Lucius looked over and saw the two kids. "Hey Dash. You still running?"

"Only faster every day. My top speed is up to three hundred miles an hour." Dash boasted.

Violet looked down at him.

"One of these days, Dash. One of these days someone faster than you is gonna come along and I just hope I live long enough to see it." She said.

"Someone faster than me? Please. That'll never happen." Dash was confident there.

"Whatever." Violet walked over and hugged Lucius.

"Hey Vi." Lucius greeted the girl with a smile and looked at her face. "You're beautiful. You know that, right?"

Violet shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Violet walked away and Lucius looked back at her two parents and shrugged. All of them went into the party. It wasn't exactly a party. Usually parties have music, dancing, and free food. Well…there was food. And that was pretty much it. Bob, Helen, and Lucius mostly conversed with other people, while the kids hardly talked at all. Dash wanted to talk, but his parents always shooed him away because, well we all know why.

As for Violet, she willingly avoided the crowd even though they weren't avoiding her. She hadn't been like this for a long time. She hadn't been this sullen ever since a year ago before the whole Omnidroid thing. But it had mostly to do with her boyfriend Tony moving away. His father had to re-locate for business and she didn't want him to go. But he didn't have any other choice.

Later on in the evening, all the supers there were honored by Agent Rick Dicker and presented to everyone else there. A couple hours later, the six heroes, including the baby, left the place.

"Man that was some party." Lucius said.

"Yeah it was. But the best part to me was the bacon-wrapped shrimp." Bob said with a smile.

"Hey. Your figure is looking good right now. Don't go overboard." Helen slapped her husband's stomach as they reached the car.

"Well I better get going. Honey wants me to get home ASAP." Lucius high-fived Bob one last time before he skated off towards his own home.

Bob and the others got into the car and the clock read 11:15 PM.

"Wow. It's late." Bob said the obvious.

"Good thing it's summer vacation." Helen said referring to her two kids.

Dash, and Violet were wide awake. Jack-Jack on the other hand fell right to sleep as Bob drove the car home. They stopped at a red light.

"So, how did you kids like the party?" Helen asked her kids.

"It was boring to me. It was just a bunch of grownups standing around like zombies." Dash said.

"I expected that kind of an answer from you, Dash." Helen said. "What about you, Vi?"

"It was alright, I guess." She answered.

"That's it? You guess?" Helen asked back.

"Not really talkative at parties." Violet stated.

"Honey, I know you've been upset since Tony moved away, but that was almost two months ago. Don't you think that's long enough? Try finding someone else."

"I'm not sure, Mom."

Helen got a bit annoyed. "Violet if you want something, than you have to pursue it."

"I don't recall saying that I wanted a boyfriend right now." Violet said flatly.

"Well what do you think is going to happen, Violet? You think the perfect guy for you is just gonna fall out of the sky?"

"LOOK!" Bob shouted.

He was pointing up out of the window and then they all saw what he saw. A flaming meteor was plummeting to the Earth. But it didn't really look that big. It crashed behind the trees of the park that they were right next to.

The all pulled off their formal clothes and revealed their super suits just in case. Then they all got out of the car, Helen stretched her arms and got Jack-Jack, and then they headed into the park.

It wasn't hard to find the site where it crashed. All they had to do was follow the light coming from the small fire that impact produced. But there was a problem. There was a crater about eight feet in diameter, but meteor.

"Where is it? Where's the rock?" Dash was zipping around the general are trying to find it.

"I'm not sure. This is odd." Helen said.

"At least no one's around." Bob said.

Dash came back and reported no sign of any meteor whatsoever. They were all just about to turn back and head for the car, but then they heard this.

"uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…."

It was a moan. And it came from something. Something alive. And in pain. Immediately, they all began to look around for who could've made the noise. Then Violet looked over to where the crater was and saw movement.

"Over there!" she shouted.

She ran over to the crater and they all gasped when they saw it. Well…HIM actually.

Lying on the ground, was a person. Male. He was about six two, had short, dark yellow hair that was messy and going everywhere, he was wearing a plain black T-shirt, camouflage style pants, and black boots. He was seventeen years old.

They had no idea who this guy was, but it was obvious that he was hurt. But they weren't sure how badly. All of them got on their knees and checked his body for any cuts or markings.

"He seems to be alright." Helen assumed.

"No cuts or bruises. This guy's lucky." Bob said.

"Whoa." Dash found something. But it wasn't a cut or bruise. "Check it out."

He showed them all the guy's right hand. And they all right away knew what had caught Dash's interest.

On his right hand was a very odd ring. It was the size of a high-school class ring. It was polished silver with strange symbols all over it. And the stone was the most interesting part. It was sapphire blue with reddish orange markings that looked like flames.

"Weird." Bob got back to the guy himself. "Poor kid."

"Let's get him to the car." Helen said.

"Where we gonna take him? Hospital?" Violet asked.

"No. We'll take him back to our place. He just needs rest. I'm sure of it." Helen said. "Bob, pick him up."

Bob did as he was told and picked up the boy. He carried him to the car and placed him in the back seat with the other kids. It was a squeeze, but it held.

All of them took off their suits before they got in, just in case he woke up. When they were all in, Bob continued driving home.

"Violet, check his pockets and see if he has any ID. I want to know his name." Bob told her daughter.

That made Violet feel a bit uneasy. But she didn't argue. She stuck his hands in his pockets and searched for a wallet. But she didn't find one. But when she checked his back pockets, she found something.

"Here's his Social Security Card." She said.

"What's his name, sweetie?" Bob asked.

"His name…" Violet looked at the card and read the name on it.

"…is Trevor Jackson Bauer."

**Me: Well that's the end of the first chapter of this re-write. I'll get around to the next one when I have the chance. Until then, peace bitches.**


	2. Meet the Bauer

**Me: Hey bitches! I've got chapter 2 up!**

**Trevor: It's about freaking time! What took you?**

**Me: I've been busy.**

**Dash: Oh forget about your other stories. Focus on us.**

**Me: I'm trying to Dash. But I have a lot of stories in the works right now. After this I have to work on those too.**

**Violet: Listen to him Dash. His other stories make him do better on this one. I don't know how exactly but they do.**

**Helen: You should know. You've been by his side the longest.**

**Trevor: So have I.**

**Me: That you have. Now let's start it up. I don't own the Incredibles or Transformers in any way. I only own Trevor Bauer and the plot of this story. So please enjoy chapter 2.**

**The AutoKnights I: The Beginning**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Bauer**

**(Parr Residence; 8:30 AM)**

The sun had been shining for a few hours now and everyone inside the house was awake and getting ready for breakfast. Well…not ALL of them were awake. The guy they had brought home with them last night was still out of it. The teenager named Trevor Jackson Bauer. He was still asleep on the couch with a single blanket over his body. He was turning over occasionally and making a bit of noise here and there, but that was pretty much it. Bob, Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack were at the table trying their best to eat breakfast without looking at him every single minute. But it was kind of hard not to. There was a large amount of worry going around for this guy.

"Do you think he's okay, Mom?" Dash asked.

Helen looked at her son and smiled. "I'm sure he's fine, sweetheart. He's just tired and possibly minorly injured. That's it."

Bob eyed Trevor again. This time he had a suspicious look in his eye.

"I'm not sure, Helen. He doesn't look hurt to me." He said. "Think about it. We found him near the crash site of a meteor, and he doesn't even have a mark anywhere on his boy that even suggests any kind of injury. There isn't even so much as a hole or tear in his clothes."

Helen had to think about that. Bob was right. When they found Trevor, he looked totally fine. No scratches, bruises, cuts, or scars. Only his hair was messy and he was unconscious. That was pretty much it.

Just then, Violet came in placed a phone book on the table as she sat down for breakfast herself.

"Where've you been, Vi? Breakfast has been ready for nearly fifteen minutes now." Helen told her daughter.

"She was probably crying over Tony again." Dash teased.

Violet glared at her brother. "No. I haven't you little pest. I've been making some calls." She placed her hand on the phone book.

"Calls? What kind of calls?" Bob asked.

"For him." She pointed to Trevor without looking at him. "I tried to find his family. I called every single Bauer in this book."

"And?" Helen, along with everyone, wanted to know the results.

"I got nothing." Violet now looked at him. "No one knows this guy."

Trevor was once again being stared at by them all again.

"You think that's really his name? Maybe it was just an alias." Helen thought.

"Maybe. Violet, go check his pockets again." Bob said.

"Hold on. Why do I have to be the one to search his pants? It was weird enough the last time." Violet complained.

"Would you just go?" Bob wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Ugh. Fine." Violet pushed her chair back and got up out of it.

She went over to the couch and pulled the blanket off of him. All of his clothes were still on. Even his boots. And that very mysterious ring. Pulling her attention away from the jewelry, she leaned down and stuck her hands down the pockets of his pants. She was very careful to avoid coming into contact with…well I'm pretty sure you can figure that out.

She didn't feel a thing. His pockets were completely empty. Violet gently tried to roll him over so she could get to his back pockets. But as she turned him, she saw something fall out of his left back pocket and onto the floor. Everyone else saw the thing too. Violet picked it up. It was a closed locket. Gold and shaped like an oval. It was about as big as a walnut and had a long golden chain coming from it.

Violet slowly picked up the locket and rubbed her fingers against the surface of it. It was very smooth. Then she saw that there was a small button on the top of it. She was just about to press it.

But then a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed hers. Another arm wrapped around her neck and forced her to her feet. She was able to see who it was. Trevor was awake.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

Violet was trying her best to get air, but Trevor's arm wasn't letting any go down her throat.

"WHERE AM I?" he started to shout.

The rest of the family got up.

"Okay. Take it easy, Trevor." Helen said calmly.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"We had to check for your ID. We found your SS card." Bob told him.

"You're in our house. We brought you here after we found you last night in the park. Do you remember?" Helen asked.

Trevor started to look around. He looked as if he had never even been inside a house before in his whole life. Then he looked back at the family who had supposedly rescued him.

"No. I don't remember a thing from last night." He said.

"Uuuhhh….do you think you can let her go now?" Dash asked.

Trevor looked down at the girl he had in a head lock and saw that her face had turned blue.

"Oh crap." He immediately released her and she fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air to return to her.

In the process, she had dropped the locket. Trevor picked it up and opened it up by pressing the button on top. The locket opened up sideways like a door. No one else saw what was inside the locket. All he did was open it, look at it for a few seconds, close it, and then put it back in his pocket. Violet rubbed her neck which now had a red mark across it. She looked up at him.

"Please don't do that again." She said.

"I won't. I promise."

Violet got back on her feet with the help of her father. Trevor looked at his right ring finger and the ring that he was wearing on it.

"Look. I appreciate you guys helping me out, but I think I should leave."

That took the Parrs a bit by surprise. They hadn't expected him to want to get out of there so quickly. Bob stood in front of the boy to block his path to the door.

"Hold your horses there. Where exactly do you plan on going?" he questioned.

"I have work to do and it doesn't concern you." Was Trevor's reply.

That wasn't gonna fly with them.

"What kind of work?" Helen asked.

"It's complicated." Trevor tried to move past Bob but he stepped in front of him again.

"Then simplify it." Bob demanded.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Trevor said.

"Why not? Are you gonna kill someone?" Dash asked.

Violet and Helen glared at the young boy.

"What? No! I'm not gonna kill anyone!" That offended Trevor obviously.

"Well then why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Bob asked.

"Why are you people trying to keep me here?" Trevor questioned back.

"We're not." Helen replied. "We just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine." Trevor was getting fed up. "Now please, let me go."

"First, call your family and tell them your okay. After that, you can walk." Helen said.

Trevor looked away when she said that.

"I…I can't." His voice got quieter.

"Can't what?" Bob asked.

"I can't call my family."

The family all looked at each other confused.

"Why not?" Violet asked.

"I'm too far from them." He replied. "I can't reach them."

"Why? Are they out of town?" Helen started to fish for a reason.

Trevor hung his head down.

"Y-yeah. They left without me years ago. And I haven't seen them since."

Once again, the four Parrs shared confused glances with each other.

"Where did they go?" Dash asked.

"Hell, I don't know. They just left without a word. My mom, my dad, even my sister."

"That's terrible." Helen was appalled anyone would abandon their child like that.

Trevor moved past Bob and headed for the door.

"Maybe I'll see you guys around."

He put his hand on the knob and began to turn it.

"Hold on!"

Helen put up a hand to stop him. And that's just what he did. His hand froze in mid-turn, and then he looked back at her.

"Where would you go? Do you even live here in town?"

Trevor shook his head no. "I'll manage on my own."

"Maybe we can help."

Now everyone looked at Helen with a bit of confusion. But Trevor was still reluctant.

"I don't need help."

"You don't have a family for miles, or even a roof to put over your head. I beg to differ." Helen was not willing to let him leave on his own.

"I can handle myself and anything else out there."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had a place to stay?" Helen asked.

Trevor loosened his grip on the knob, but he didn't let go. Not just yet.

"What are you trying to say?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, Helen. What exactly ARE you trying to say?" Bob was a bit unsure.

"Bob…" Helen placed a finger up at her husband telling him to be silent. Then she looked back to the teen at the door. "You say you have work to do. Well, does this work involve anything bad?"

"Of course not." Trevor replied.

"Then I'm going to propose to you a deal."

The bluish green eyes of the boy narrowed.

"A deal?"

"Mom, what are you doing?" Violet asked.

Helen ignored her.

"Trevor, I understand you're entitled to have a private life with personal things kept secret. Believe me. We of all people understand the meaning of secrets."

"Okay. Where are you going with this?" Trevor wanted to get to the point.

"I'm going here." Helen replied. "Just swear to us that this 'work' you have to do doesn't involve you breaking any laws or anything like that, and we'll let you stay here until you can get on your feet."

Trevor still had his hand on the doorknob. But now it was slowly starting to get tighter around the brass of it. Bob, Violet, and Dash looked at the woman of the house with looks of even more confusion, but now they were mixed with shock.

"Okay. What's the catch?" Trevor was of course doubting it was the truth.

"No catch." Helen replied. "I just want to make sure you're safe. Is that too much to ask for?"

Trevor looked away and started to think. He had very important work to do that he refused to tell them about. And he would very much prefer to do it himself and leave everyone else out of it. But she was right. He needed a place to stay. He had no money for food or anything like that.

"You're serious about this?" he asked one more time.

Helen nodded and the rest of them remained in their state. But now they were also showing a hint of disapproval.

Trevor took a long heavy sigh, and let go of the door knob.

"Thank you." That was all he had to say. "But who are you people? At least tell me that."

"My name is Helen Parr. This is my husband Bob, and my kids, Violet and Dash."

"Hey." The three Helen mentioned all chimed that at the same time.

"I promise you I won't be any trouble." Trevor said.

"I'm sure you won't." Helen said. "Now why don't go sit at the table over there and serve yourself. You must be hungry."

Trevor nodded and walked over to grab a plate. Bob, Violet, and Dash went over and huddled around Helen.

"Honey, what do you think you're doing?" Bob questioned.

"I'm helping him out. He could sure use it." Helen answered.

"By letting him live here? Mom, we don't know anything about him." Dash said.

"Then we're all going to sit down with him, and get to know him better. Is that clear to all of you?"

The three of them had to nod. There was no winning an argument with that woman. It was almost uncanny how she always won.

All of them walked back over and took their seats. Violet was the one who was stuck sitting next to Trevor. And she wasn't really fond of it. She didn't really like sitting next to people she didn't know. That would mean that she would have to talk to them. That was something she wasn't really good at. As she continued to eat, Trevor stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Was what he said.

Violet put her fork down and then she looked back at him.

"For what?"

"If I hurt you."

He might not be known to them, but at least he's a nice guy. The girl gave a very VERY small smile.

"It's alright."

Trevor nodded and then they went back to eating.

"So where you from?" Bob asked.

"Fresno, California."

And so the questions went on. No one had known it at the time, but this guy, Trevor Jackson Bauer, was about to get them into the biggest battle any of them had ever been involved in.

**Violet: Well, you certainly changed how me and him met.**

**Me: I like this one better.**

**Trevor: Well it IS more interesting.**

**Bob: Much more than meeting at a hospital.**

**Me: That's what I was going for. Anyway, I'll get chapter three up in time. Until then, peace bitches.**


	3. Special Forces

**I only own my OC's and the plot. And yes I'm aware that I haven't updated this one in forever and it's extremely short.**

**The AutoKnights I: The Beginning Re-Write**

**Chapter 3: Special Forces**

The next few days went by. And in that time, everyone was still getting used to the idea of there being a teenage boy they hardly knew living with them. Helen seemed to be fine with it since it was her idea in the first place. Trevor kept his word and he wasn't much of a hassle. But he was mysteriously silent. He only walked whenever he felt he needed to say something. He wasn't very open in conversation and kept to himself. Since he wasn't much of a talker, the Parrs found it no trouble to keep their super powers a secret.

One day they were all just relaxing inside while Bob just flipped through the channels trying to find something. Bob was in his chair, Helen and Violet were on the couch with Dash in between them. Helen was holding Jack-Jack, and Trevor was just lying on the ground in front of them. If it weren't for genetics people might think this was just an average family. But as we all know, they're not.

"How come there's never anything on during summer vacation?" Dash complained.

"It's just the way things work, son." Bob told his son. "Why that is, I don't know."

"It's because major TV networks need the whole freakin summer to think up ideas that hardly anyone in the public considers to be good." Trevor decided to voice his own opinion.

Now during the past few days, the Parrs had been able to find out the basics about Trevor Bauer. They knew where he was born and raised, who his family was, but other than that, they got nowhere with him. And no one knew why. What was with his silence?

"So that's your opinion?" Bob asked.

"I consider it to be a fact in my own eyes." Trevor said back. "But everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Lucius Best came walking through.

"What's up, Parrs? Hope you don't mind but I thought I'd drop by." The ice-maker said.

"Not at all, Lucius. Make yourself at home." Helen smiled at him.

Lucius smiled and walked in to the living room. But his smile faded when he saw a teenage boy looking at him from the ground with a flat expression.

"Um….did you guys adopt another kid?" he asked.

Bob stood up.

"No. He's just a guy we're housing until he gets back on his feet. And he doesn't know all that much about us."

Lucius knew why Bob said that last line. The kid didn't know about their powers yet. Trevor stood up and approached Lucius.

"Well hi there." Lucius extended his right hand. "I'm Lucius."

Trevor used his own right hand to shake Lucius'.

"Name's Trevor. Trevor Bauer." He said. "The Parrs here were gracious enough to let me stay here after they found me near a meteor crash site."

"Well that's nice of them." But then Lucius noticed something shining on Trevor's hand and saw it. "Special forces?"

Trevor looked at him strangely.

"What now?"

"Your ring. That's a special forces ring. Isn't it?"

Trevor froze up as he looked at the ring on his hand. Now this got everyone's attention. That mysterious ring had a story behind it. And they wanted to know.

"Y-yeah. It's a special forces ring." Trevor said.

"Was it your father's or something?" Bob asked as he got a closer look at the ring himself.

Trevor froze up again. There was indeed a story behind that ring. But he couldn't let them in on it. Not yet at least. So he had to come up with a cover story. All he had to do was say it was his father's and that probably would have been the end of it. But strangely, he said this instead.

"No. It's not my father's. It's mine."

Trevor took his seat back down on the ground and everyone else just looked at him.

"How could that ring be yours?" Helen asked. "To get into special forces yo have to be 18 and you're only 17."

"Like I said. My parents abandoned me a few years ago and I had nowhere to go. I had to do something to stay alive." Trevor explained.

"So…you got into the special forces when you were 15. I don't buy that." Helen said.

"I didn't sign up to be a soldier." Trevor said. "And I never was. The general of the main platoon of soldiers was kind enough to give me a home in their barracks. I wasn't a soldier, but the troops treated me like a son to them. They fed me, gave me clothes, they even taught me basic weapons training. But…two years after I came there, the general got re-assigned to somewhere else and then this new guy came in. He forced me to leave and I sadly did. But before I did, the guys were kind enough to give me this ring as their way of saying good-bye."

The story sounded believable. But could they really believe it? After all, they've only known this guy for a matter of a few days. Their trust in him wasn't really decided on yet. But they had to give him a chance.

"What kind of platoon were they. Like what unit?" Lucius asked.

"The 1st." Trevor responded.

"The 1st Special Forces Group." Bob said. "Sounds like an adventure."

Trevor looked at him.

"You have no idea."

That was the story behind the ring. But it seemed like whenever they got into Trevor's past a bit, he seemed to get sad. Maybe it was really hard for him to reflect on that when it sucks that much.

But this is a fact of life. Everyone has secrets. The Parrs sure did. And they were going to wait a bit until they reveal it to Trevor. And hopefully he won't mind at all.

But Trevor was just happy everyone bought that story about his ring. It wasn't the real story. But they were going to find out about it real soon. The true back story behind that little ring was going to get these guys involved in a fight that would sure be a life changing experience. For one of them at least.


	4. He Catches On

**You know the drill. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights I: The Beginning Re-Write**

**Chapter 4: He Catches On**

One week passed with Trevor living underneath the Parr household. And he wasn't as much of a burden as everyone thought he would be. Well…Helen had no worries from the start. He was actually a very polite, kind, and caring young man. He just seemed a bit quiet and not very open about certain things. And that of course kept them all in suspicion. But they paid it no mind. After all, they couldn't just force him to blab if he has any secrets. They of all people knew that.

It worked well for all of them. It was summer vacation now and that meant Dash and Violet stayed at home with Helen and Jack-Jack while Bob went to work during the day. And Dash would get pretty bored pretty fast. But thankfully, Trevor was able to keep him occupied with fun stuff until Bob got home to take over. Dash was easily able to warm up to him because of that.

And as for Helen, she found out something about him too. Trevor had some cooking skills. So now dinner would be ready in half the time so when Bob came through the door, the meal would be right there waiting for him.

And as for Bob, he and Lucius found a new guy friend. The three of them could talk about just guy stuff. And Trevor was old enough to understand what they were saying.

But there was a certain teenage girl who still showed some shyness around him. Violet just got this strange vibe whenever she was near him. And she had no idea what it was. But whenever the two would look at each other by accident, she immediately turned away again.

Right now it was the middle of the afternoon and usually Bob would be on his way home by now. Violet was just coming down the hall when Trevor came out of the bathroom. As soon as the two of them saw each other, they froze.

"Oh. Hey." Violet muttered as she tried to get past him.

"Hold up." Trevor called.

Violet froze again and looked back at him.

"Is something wrong, Violet?" Trevor asked. "Because I've noticed whenever you look at me you always turn away."

"No. It's nothing like that. It's just, I'm still not quite comfortable around you yet. I mean, my mom just picked yo up off the street like you were a stray dog or something."

Okay. Her feelings were out in the open now. The least Trevor could do was reciprocate.

"Look, I'm not that comfortable either. I was the one who got picked up. And as nice as it is to be living underneath a roof, it's not entirely what I had in mind of doing."

"Then what exactly were you thinking of doing?" Violet asked.

Trevor just looked down at your feet.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Violet." Then as Trevor walked away, he said this one last thing. "By the way, open up your door all the way before you walk through it."

With that, he left and went into the living room. Violet just went to her room. But before she opened up the door, she thought about what he just said. She pushed on her door and it opened up. And then a bucket came down from above and spilled water on the floor where there was an "X" made with tape.

"DASH!"

Dash zipped out of his room with a smile on his face. But then it soon faded when he saw Violet was still dry. And then he found himself caught in one of her purple force fields.

"Nice attempt." Violet said as she started to make the field enclose around him. "I think it's time for a little game of, 'Brother Basketball."

Dash immediately got scared. He knew that whenever Violet caught him in a force field, there was no escape until she wanted to release him. And as Violet made her way out with her entrapped brother, she smiled at what Trevor said to her. He warned her. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

But still, no one was perfect. It was pretty obvious for everyone to see that Trevor was hiding something. They just didn't know what exactly. And then there was another thing. Trevor knew that the Parrs were hiding a little something of their own.

Crime never sleeps in Metroville. And that meant the Incredibles had to go out and do their thing. And they did that quite often. And with every time they left, Trevor became more and more suspicious about where they were going all the time. They would just use the excuse of a family emergency or something like that. But there was something else.

Every time they left, they left Trevor alone with Jack-Jack to babysit. And Trevor of course noticed a few things about that baby when they were out. And they were not normal. Dash could walk through walls, he had laser vision, he could turn into a blazing inferno, this kid was scary. But it also made Trevor aware that the kid had super powers. And if the baby had super powers, then the others must have them too. He just had to be sure because he had no real proof.

So now it was an early Saturday morning. Everyone was just kicking back and enjoying the breakfast that Helen made everyone. But soon after they finished, the phone rang and Bob answered it. It was another hero call. And as everyone began to leave, Trevor stood in front of the door.

"Going somewhere?" he asked casually.

"Um…sorry, Trev. But my Mom's in the hospital and I really need to go see her. I'm sure you'll be fine watching Jack-Jack. Won't you?" Bob explained.

"I don't know. Jack-Jack is family. Wouldn't he like to go and see his grandmother?" Trevor questioned.

Everyone was starting to feel a bit nervous now. Trevor was on to them. And they knew it.

"I'm sorry Trevor. But Jack-Jack is very young and we don't think he'll like being in a hospital." Helen said as she got out the door. Everyone else followed her and then Trevor closed it behind them and locked it.

"Take all the time you need. It's time I got myself some answers."

With that, Trevor began the search. He needed to find something that revealed these guys to be who they really were. And he was sure he knew that they were. He searched through every room in that house. He looked through closets, under beds, he even cracked a peek at Violet's diary. But he stopped because even he had standards.

"Shit. I've looked everywhere in this house."

But then he realized he didn't when he came across a closed door. He went up to it and turned the knob. But it didn't move.

"Why would this be the only locked door in this house?"

There was only one reason Trevor could think of. This was it. This is what he was looking for. Which meant he needed to get that door opened up. He searched for a key because he saw that the door had a keyhole. But he couldn't find it. But then he looked at the ring on his hand and smirked as he thought of an alternative key.

On the other side of that door, it was the shrine Bob made to himself with all of his Mr. Incredible memorabilia. His old suit, pictures, awards, etcetera. But then a hole was punched through the door of the room near the knob. And from the inside, that hand seemed to be sporting on odd colored sleeve. It was red and blue. Something Trevor was not wearing at the time. Nor was he wearing long sleeves. From the inside, he turned the knob again and it unlocked. As he opened the door, Trevor walked through it and took a look around. And then he saw a recently taken picture of the Parrs in their super suits with Lucius next to them as Frozone.

"I knew it." Trevor muttered. "But I can't blame them. This is pretty huge. And they probably left to go fight some crime or something. Let's see of the news is covering."

There was a TV in there too. Trevor turned it on and sat down in the chair. The news was definitely covering what was happening. And then when the camera man finally got a good shot of what was happening, Trevor stood back up.

There was a giant robot rampaging through the town and the Incredibles were attempting to stop it. But this robot also sported a symbol. A symbol Trevor recognized. It was pointy with triangle shoed eyes and it was colored purple. As he turned off the TV, Trevor looked at his ring again.

"Hot Rod was right. The cons are already here." He said to himself. "Which means it's time for me to reveal MY secret."

Trevor rushed for the front door but then he remembered he couldn't leave Jack-Jack alone. SO he did what any responsible person would do.

He took the kid with him. Technically he was already a super hero anyway.

But this was it. This was gonna be the fight that starts the whole war.

**XXX**

**I wrote this in less than two hours so go easy on me.**


	5. The Secrets Are Out

**Okay. I've improved a lot on fight scenes. So this is gonna be good. I only own my OC's and the plot. And in this one, there is only one OC. And one more thing. While I was writing this I was watching a lot of the old Power Ranger episodes. And the transformation sequence might go a bit differently than normal. Just a heads up.**

**The AutoKnights I: The Beginning Re-Write**

**Chapter 5: The Secrets Are Out**

In Metroville, giant robots attacking the city were a pretty common thing nowadays. But the Incredibles had never dealt with a robot like this before. It was a lot smarter. Whoever created it did a good job.

Speaking of the robot, it looked pretty scary to some people. It was at least eighteen feet tall and it's armor was black and white. It was in a humanoid shape with four limbs and a head. And the two eyes were evil red. But the Incredibles weren't all that focused on what it looked like. They were more worried about what it was doing. It was wrecking everything it saw with such ease. The Incredibles didn't know what to do. Even Frozone was there with them and he was at a loss for ideas. After Mr. Incredible threw some abandoned cars at that thing, the family regrouped.

"What is this thing? Who built it?" Dash wondered.

"I'm not sure. But whoever built it did a pretty good job. That thing's tough." Frozone said.

"But it's not invincible." Elastagirl said. "There has to be some weakness this thing has."

"We just have to find it." Mr. Incredible added. "Violet, you and Frozone sneak up from behind it. Dash, you, me, and your mother will surround it from all three sides giving nowhere to go."

The plan was agreed upon by all parties. And then Violet held on to Frozone as the cryokinetic skated off. Dash, Elastagirl, and Mr. Incredible then got the robot surrounded just like they planned. Violet and Frozone were ready to do their part. But then the robot did something that not a lot of robots do.

It spoke.

"You dare challenge Barricade? Well then, by all means. Give it your best shot!"

The thing's name was apparently Barricade. And all five supers were shocked to hear him speak perfect English.

"Who are you?" Elastagirl shouted. "And who made you?"

"MADE me? Ha!" Barricade laughed. "No human in the history of the universe will ever be able to create a robot with my level of sophistication and free will! I am a Decepticon and I serve the almighty Megatron!"

That was another new name. Who the hell was Megatron?

"This world will soon become his and you humans will be no more!"

"Boy if we had a nickel for every time we heard that." Frozone said.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got fleshlings to kill."

Then Barricade began to make his whole body change shape. His robotic parts shifted places both externally and internally. And then a few seconds later, Barricade had shifted from his robot form into a new form that was in the shape and color of a Metroville police car. On the side of his door, it said, "To Punish and Enslave."

All of them were completely caught off guard by that transformation. But then the back wheels of the car started to burn out and Barricade sped right through the blockade of heroes and headed down the street.

"I got him!" Dash immediately sped after Barricade.

"DASH NO!" Elastagirl cried in total fear for her son's life.

But Dash didn't listen to her. He soon caught up to Barricade. But he came running up to the car with absolutely no plan to take him down. He may have had super speed, but he was still just a kid and this was at least a three ton car. And Barricade was easily able to notice he was there.

"Pathetic human."

A plan hatched in his evil mind. Dash was right next to the front diver's side wheel. And then he made the thing extend. And he did so rather quickly and very hard. The wheel pretty much punched the kid right in his head. The young super lost his balance and scrapped himself as he skidded across the hard asphalt of the street. Barricade sped away and his family caught back up to him. Elastagirl helped her son back up.

"Dash, don't you ever do that again!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't think."

"You hardly ever think, Dash. That's your problem." Violet said.

"We have bigger problems right now!" Frozone shouted. "Like the evil robot slash car who is now getting away as we speak!"

Frozone began to skate after Barricade while Elastagirl stretched her amrs and climbed a tall building to spot the robot. Violet formed a force field around Dash with her floating inside it right above him. Dash then ran off leaving Mr. Incredible to call his hero car so he could keep up. It pulled up a few seconds later and he crawled inside it, out the pedal to the metal, and began to chase Barricade down.

It wasn't long before he caught up with the cop car. Then Mr. Incredible pressed a button on his control board. On both sides of the car, two small machine guns popped out and then they fired at the car. Usually it wasn't like a superhero to use guns but Mr. Incredible had those installed for emergencies only. And this classified as one.

But it was all for not. The bullets that shot out of those guns merely bounced off the body of the car and they didn't even leave so much as a lousy ding. This brought shock to the super strong hero. But then Barricade transformed back from his car mode to the robot mode everyone saw before. Mr. Incredible was about to turn, but Barricade caught the car and picked it up to view the human inside.

"Disgusting flesh creature."

He threw the car into a building and Mr. Incredible crashed through the windshield. Then as if to add insult to injury, Barricade transformed his left arm into some sort of gun with a fat barrel. Then he fired a bullet of pure plasma energy at the underside of the car and blew it to pieces, much to the anger of Mr. Incredible.

"HEY ASSHOLE! I LOVED THAT CAR!"

That didn't scare Barricade at all. As far as he was concerned, this human was nothing. The Decepticon began to make his right hand transform. And out of it, an array of spikes came out and it started to then extend because it was really a ball and chain. Barricade used all of his strength to whip it right for Mr. Incredible. The large strongman just got ready to catch it. But then a big purple orb surrounded him. He looked to the left and saw that his daughter was there summoning a force field. And the rest of his family was there behind her.

But that was a mistake on her part. Because now the con had a new target. He took out his plasma cannon again. He fired in front of the other Incredibles and the smoke went everywhere. When it cleared, Violet was gone.

"Whoa! Where'd she go?" Frozone wondered.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!"

That cry came from the only teenage girl in the vicinity. And now everyone became horrified when they saw Violet was now in Barricade's giant right hand.

"NO! MY BABY!" Elastagirl shouted.

"STAY BACK!" Barricade shouted. "One wrong move and the girl dies!"

The rest of them all froze. For the safety of Violet, none of them moved. And then something else happened. Barricade's chest opened up and something shot out of it. It was a smaller robot. Silver armored and thinner and much smaller than Barricade. It was about as tail as Dash was. And then it ran up to the group of human heroes and armed to small machine guns on it's arms. Normal bullets wouldn't have done anything to Mr. Incredible. But his daughter's life was on the line. He couldn't do anything.

"Such weak fools." Barricade said. "And you, you shall be the first of the upcoming genocide. Frenzy, make sure they watch this."

Violet knew exactly what he meant. He was going to kill her just for the hell of it. Her suspicion was confirmed when Barricade pumped his plasma cannon and pointed it right at her head. Then it began to whir up and hum to life.

"VIOLET NO!" Mr. Incredible thought he would never see his daughter again.

But that was not the case here.

Out from nowhere, something hit Barricade right in his hand that had a grip on Violet and she fell to the ground. She didn't land on her feet but she was alright. She landed on her side and it throbbed for a bit. But then she saw on the ground exactly what saved her from certain death. It was Jack-Jack. And he was in his metal form.

But that was the other's chance. Elastagirl wrapped her arms around Frenzy and whipped him into the nearby brick wall. Then Frozone blasted a storm of ice and froze his metal butt to the wall.

But despite Violet just being saved, she was still in danger because now Barricade was pointing his gun at her again. But now she was standing up. And Jack-Jack was in her hands as his normal form again. But this time, when he fired, something else saved her in the manner of tackling her and Jack-Jack out of the way of the blast. And that gave Mr. Incredible and Frozone enough time to distract him when Violet looked up and saw who it was who saved her. She thought it was her mother.

But it was Trevor. And she had no idea he knew it was her.

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked her.

It was a good thing she was wearing that mask. Because he couldn't see her madly blushing underneath due to the position they were in. He was right on top of her and their faces were inches apart.

"Yes. Thank you, stranger." Violet muttered.

And that earned her a chuckle from Trevor.

"Save the act, Violet. I know it's you."

"Huh? But…you…and…how…..wha?"

Once again, Trevor chuckled.

"I found your father's hidden room in the house. And I'm okay with who you are." Trevor said. "But Violet, listen to me. I want you and your family to let ME handle this."

To Violet, that was crazy.

"Have you lost it, man?" she asked as she sat up. "That thing is vicious. It'll tear you apart in seconds!"

He should have seen a reaction like that coming. But he had a good reason for saying that.

"Violet, have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" he asked her.

"I've only known you for four days!" Violet argued.

Trevor sighed. That was indeed true.

"Just answer the question, Violet. Do you trust me?"

Violet sighed this time. As much as she hated to admit it, she did trust him. There was something about him that gave that vibe.

"Yes, Trevor. I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say this. Get your family and get clear of this. I can handle this."

"But Trevor…."

"Now Violet!"

The raise in his voice confirmed he was serious about this. It went against everything she was taught about being a hero, but she did what he said and carried her brother away. And then she called Mr. Incredible and Frozone back fibbing about a plan she had. But when it became clear it was a lie, they turned and saw Trevor walking towards the con quite calmly.

"What does he think he's doing?" Frozone wondered. "TREVOR! RUN! GETOUT OF HERE!"

Trevor didn't hear him. It was like he blocked them all out. And then he stopped walking and stood his place.

"I suggest you listen to your little friends. Maybe you can delay your inevitable death for a while longer." Barricade boasted.

"Yeah. I'm sure Megatron was a real idiot to put all his faith into one pity Decepticon scout." Trevor insulted the con.

And Barricade was not thrilled about that remark.

"Trevor! What are you doing?" Elastagirl screamed.

Trevor had no intention of listening. He stood in front of Barricade and he simply smirked.

"What makes you think a tiny little fleshling like you could possible defeat someone as powerful as me?" The Decepticon asked.

But then everyone saw Trevor fiddle with something on his right hand. It was his ring. His "Special Forces" ring.

"THIS makes me think so."

As he raised his hand to the air, the stone in his ring started to glow a dim red and blue. But then this came from his mouth.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

That dim red and blue became a very bright white that almost blinded everyone looking at him.

"What is happening?" Barricade shouted demanding to know.

What was happening was this. That little ring on Trevor's hand not only glowed from the stone, but the whole ring itself was now white. Then the ring literally exploded off of his finger and into seven very large pieces. Those white pieces began to swirl around his body as he extended his arms out to the sides. Then the flying pieces actually made contact with his body. Two of them hit his legs, three of them hit his torso, and the remaining two hit his arms. His whole body was covered in a glowing white substance and then the glow literally exploded again. But then something happened.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" he shouted.

Trevor was no longer wearing his normal clothes. And he wasn't called Trevor anymore. Now he was Optimus Prime. Whoever that was, he was wearing some kind of suit.

The suit was a near skin-tight suit with two pieces upper and lower, and a cape/robe attached to the back of it. On his upper arms and legs, there were four round braces. They were two inches in width. The braces were black on the edges and silver in the middle. The whole top part of Optimus' suit was red with blue flames running up it. The same was with his robe. His legs were blue with red flames running up. On the front of his left shoulder, was their symbol. It was a weird red looking face with three lashes coming out of each side. It was inside a black knight's shield with a silver border. He was also wearing black boots with no laces. But there were two shiny silver buckles on the center. And the soles of them were black rubber and silver metal in some parts.

The Incredibles and Frozone were now completely dumbfounded by what just happened. They saw the kid they took in off the street turn his tiny little ring into a freakin super suit. They weren't even thinking about the fact that he lied to them. They just wanted to see what he could do in that suit.

"What….just happened?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Incredible replied. "But I think it's safe to say that ring isn't a Special Forces ring."

"Maybe not. But it certainly is special by the looks of it." Frozone added.

Barricade actually showed a very small sign of fear when he heard the name, Optimus Prime. And the boy looked up at him.

"I'm giving you your last warning, Deception." He said. "Either leave this planet now and live, or stay and feel my power."

Barricade began to fume. Then he ripped a street lamp out of the ground.

"I don't care if your name is Primus." The con responded. "I will crush you like the fleshling you are!"

Barricade rushed right for him ready to strike. But Optimus remained put where he stood. No one knew why. But then Barricade swung down and the concrete exploded creating a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, everyone expected to see Optimus on the ground, but all that was there was a small crater.

"Where did he go?" Barricade wondered.

"YO! SCRAPHEAD!"

Everyone followed where that voice came from. Barricade looked to the top of his street lamp and saw that Optimus was standing on it without a scratch.

"You're gonna have to be quicker than that if you wanna keep up with me!" Optimus taunted.

"You dare mock a Decepticon? I'll show you the price of such foolish actions!" Barricade began to swing the lamp back and forth.

But no matter where he swung, Optimus kept his perfect balance. And then he decided to just screw with the con. As he went back and forth, he just made taunting faces and gestures at Barricade. He even had the audacity to laugh as he did so. But then Barricade quickly got fed up and stopped shaking.

"RRRRRGGGGGHHHH! Come down from there!" he demanded.

"If you insist." Optimus was waiting for that.

It was Optimus' turn to bring the hurt. He jumped off the post but on his way down, he grabbed it with his own arms. And he carried it down to the ground with him. When his feet touched the ground, that was when he made his move. Using a new level of strength he had, he swung the post over his head and Barricade was stupid enough to not let go. The con went over Optimus' head and then slammed down into the street when the young boy brought it down.

The Incredibles and Frozone were all now truly amazed and impressed.

"Super strength. Not bad." Mr. Incredible commented.

"What else is there?" Dash asked interested.

Barricade got back up and growled at Optimus.

"So you think you're clever don't you? We'll see about that!"

Barricade charged with his flail this time and Optimus jumped out of the way as the spiked ball crashed into the street. A weapon like that would do too much when not even being used. So Optimus had to get rid of it. And lucky for him, the ball of Barricade's flail got stuck with that last swing into the ground. And that was his chance. He needed to act quickly. He extended his right arm.

And then somehow, the cuff of his sleeve opened up various small hatches all around it and then tiny mechanical pieces came out of those holes. Those same pieces covered up his right hand until it couldn't be seen anymore. When the pieces locked into place, the final part came out. And that part unsheathed itself on the form of a two and a half foot long sword. It was silver and it glowed orange in some places.

The Incredibles and Frozone watched with even more shock while Jack-Jack just laughed liking what he saw Optimus do.

"He's….one of them?" Elastagirl came to that conclusion.

And it was true. But it also wasn't. That was going to be explained in due time. But Optimus dashed for the chain of the flail and successfully cut it disarming Barricade for the time being. But that was a short time. Because Barricade had more weapons than that.

After pulling his arm back up, Barricade made his assault rifle appear on his arm again. This time he was shooting at Optimus. And when the firing began, Optimus showed off another talent he had. Agility. He jumped and twisted in the air as he dodged every single bullet that was shot at him. But he still had his sword coming out of his right arm. When he landed on his feet again, he threw out his left arm. And another sword identical to his right one unsheathed itself. Then he stood up straight, and twirled both swords so fast not one bullet could get through.

"He's so fast." Dash admired his speed. "I like him."

Violet just shook her head. Sure this guy was powerful, but that didn't change the fact that he lied to them. He lied to her. She thought this guy was just a normal human with no special power baggage. It would have been a nice change of pace for her to actually have a friend like that. But no. This guy was not normal at all.

Barricade stopped firing his rifle and lowered his arm.

"So you have some skill. But you can never catch me!"

Barricade turned the other way and transformed back into his cop car mode. And that didn't stop Optimus as he began to run after him.

"I CAN catch you! And I WILL catch you!"

The boy then dove forward and gave his new friends a show once again as hatches all over his suit opened up. Mechanical parts gushed out of them and made his body completely unseen. Than a large red square appeared at the front and a blue trailer rig took the back. Optimus transformed himself into a Peterbilt 352 truck with two smokestacks coming out the back. And then he sped after Barricade.

And once again, the Incredibles and Frozone were totally baffled by what the young boy just did.

"Did he just…turn into a truck?" Dash muttered.

"Uh-huh." Elastagirl murmured.

"Uh…I don't know about the rest of you…" Frozone started. "…but that is a nice ass truck."

"Oh thank god I'm not the only one who thinks that." Mr. Incredible said while smiling.

Elastagirl smacked her husband's chest for that line.

"What? It is." Mr. Incredible defended as he and his family began to run after the two vehicles.

Barricade was now on the run from Optimus through the clear streets of downtown. No matter how fast the Decepticon went, Optimus was always right there on his tail.

"_How is this possible? A human boy an Autobot? Optimus Prime was destroyed! I saw it with my own optics! How is it this boy has his power? Unless…..he wasn't destroyed at all. But no matter. Very soon, he will be."_

Barricade made a sharp right turn. It was too sharp for Optimus to make in his larger vehicle mode at that speed so he had no choice but to go straight. And that was when Barricade thought he had lost the boy. After a few more minutes of maneuvering the streets, Barricade slowed down.

"HA! So much for catching me, fleshling!"

**HOOOONK HOOOOOOOOONK!**

As soon as the con hit an intersection, a loud horn blared from the right. It was Optimus and he was going right at him full speed. But it was then Optimus decided to put another form of his to the test. He took on his own robot mode. The front part red section became his upper torso. The chrome plated grille was his stomach and the two windshields were on his chest. The back part of the front cab split into two and became the arms and the smokestacks were on his shoulders. The back blue colored rig area also split and aligned to become giant legs. The robotic head was blue with antennae sticking out of the sides of his head and a silver faceplate over his mouth. Optimus stood now at thirty two feet tall.

And he was still in motion heading towards barricade. He smashed his left fist into the side of his car and the con went flying into the air and involuntarily turned back to his robot mode. He crashed back down into the street. When Optimus was set to charge him, he looked back and saw the Incredibles were there staring at him again.

"I swear I can explain this." He said in a more robotic voice now.

"Kill the bad robot first! Then explain." Frozone shouted.

Optimus nodded and then ran for the downed Barricade who was now getting back up. Barricade armed his plasma rifle and set it to rapid fire mode. Hundreds of small bullets were shot at Optimus but they were totally off aim. Optimus on the other hand took out his own gun. From his back, he pulled out a giant black plated ion blaster and cocked it to life to use in battle for the first time.

He pointed it at Barricade as he ran and fired two giant orange balls of radiated energy at the con. Only one of them hit the target. The other one came up short and exploded in the ground in front of him. The one that hit got Barricade right in the left side of the chest. When he staggered off balance, Optimus dropped his gun, balled his right fist, and threw it right into Barricade's face. But the con was quick to recover from that one. He threw a punch at Optimus but the giant red robot avoided it and grabbed his arm. Optimus then turned around and threw barricade over his back making the con land on his own. Then Optimus made his left hand retract into his arm and made his blade appear. He then pointed it at Barricade's head who remained still.

"You are strong for a human." Barricade observed. "The power of Prime serves you well. But think about this. Imagine how much more power you could have if you joined the Decepticons. I'm sure Megatron would be very willing to give you as much as you want."

Barricade was trying to make him turn to the Decepticons. And he was high off his ass if he thought that was gonna happen. But seeing as how he was just trying to escape death, Optimus decided to have a little fun. He lowered the blade, retracted it, and walked a few steps away from him.

"It does sound tempting." Optimus leaned over to pick something up.

But barricade didn't see. He was busy sitting back up. And it was only then did he realize that Optimus had his ion blaster back in his right hand and pointed right at him.

"But….I decline."

Optimus pulled the trigger on Barricade at least five times before he actually went offline. Then he turned himself back into his human mode. His ion blaster shrunk with him. He approached Barricade's body as his faceplate retracted down into the collar of his suit.

"_Well…one down. A few million more to go."_

As he stood there gazing upon the dead Decepticon, the Incredibles and Frozone approached him. Optimus put away his ion blaster back in his suit and looked back at them noticing their very shocked looks. They were definitely in total shock and awe over his power, but they were also not too happy about the fact that the boy lied to them.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Optimus said as he put up his hands. "But before I do, Mr….Incredible? Can you help me with this?"

Optimus pointed to the corpse of Barricade but then Dash pointed another way.

"Um…you missed one." Dash said.

Optimus looked behind him and Dash was right. Frenzy was still pumping and charging Optimus. The boy in the flamed suit just walked towards him and he noticed a thin metal pole on the ground. Using his feet, he brought the pole up to his hands and just as Frenzy jumped at him, Optimus kicked the small robot right in the chest and sent him on his back. Then he twirled the pole like a staff and then drove it through his chest. After a few seconds of sparking, the small robot went offline permanently.

Optimus then pulled the pole out of Frenzy and tossed it aside. Then he picked up the tiny little bot and handed him to Frozone.

"Hold that. Mr. Incredible, help me with the big one."

Mr. Incredible walked over to Barricade with Optimus and indeed helped him. Both of them got underneath the dead Decepticon and held him above their heads by lifting him up from his back. Optimus had the upper back and Mr. Incredible had the lower part.

Optimus seemed to know where he was going. And Everyone just followed his lead. A few minutes later, they came to the edge of the mainland. It was a high cliffside overlooking the ocean from at least a hundred feet high. Optimus and Mr. Incredible set Barricade down right near the edge of the cliff and then backed away from him.

"So what was the point of bringing it here?" Elastagirl asked.

Optimus gave no answer in words. Instead, he walked over to Barricade once more, raised his foot, put said foot against his corpse, and then he pushed his leg outwards. And because of his enhanced strength, Barricade was pushed off the cliff and splashed into the ocean below, never to be seen again. Then the red and blue suited boy took Frenzy from Frozone and tossed his body over the cliff too. That's when he looked back and saw that everyone had no idea why he did that.

"It's better to have them under the sea where no one can see them rather than up here where the government might go insane over an alien robot and try to copy the technology."

His reason was valid. If the military ever got their hands on weaponry that advanced, chaos would ensue. Military people could get very war-hungry given the right circumstances. It was indeed best if the government was left in the dark about this. Especially agent Rick Dicker. But keeping Optimus a secret was gonna be harder.

Violet walked up to Optimus with somewhat of a scowl on her face.

"I can't believe it." She said. "I just thought you were a nice normal guy. You lied to us!"

Optimus just made a confused expression and looked up and down her body.

"Oh. And you and your family are innocent?" he defended. "You lied too!"

"Alright alright!" Elastagirl stopped the two teens before it got out of hand. "We both lied to each other. And it turns out we all had a good reason for lying. But Trev…Optimus, we need to know the truth. Who was that robot, and just what the heck is going on?"

Optimus just looked away. This was already not going as he had planned. But it was too late. They saw too much for them not to be involved. He turned to look at them again.

"I do apologize for lying to all of you." He started. "But my reasoning can and will be explained. But it cannot be done so here out in the open. We must return to your house. There I will tell you everything about who I am and what I'm doing."

That was exactly what they all wanted to hear. But there was one small problem.

"My car got blown up by that stupid robot." Mr. Incredible said.

"Then you can ride inside me." Optimus said.

Optimus gave everyone a show by making his suit once again transform into that Peterbilt 352 mode everyone saw. And then the doors on both sides opened up.

"It's okay." Optimus assured.

Shrugging, Mr. Incredible hopped inside the truck and strapped himself in. the interior was very nicely done. The steering wheel was polished with flames and the seats were tan leather.

"Nice." He prepared to grab the steering wheel as the rest of his family hopped in.

"Ah ah ah, no need, Mr. Incredible." Optimus said. "I will take care of the driving."

"Aaaaawwwww." Mr. Incredible wanted to drive that big truck.

"Do you even know HOW to drive?" Violet asked.

"When I'm just a normal person, no. But as a truck myself, yes." Optimus replied. "Now buckle up."

There were enough seatbelts for each of them. As soon as they all buckled themselves, Optimus started up his engine and started to drive back to the house of the Parrs. Frozone was NOT going to miss out on a story like this. He skated alongside the truck as it drove itself. But Mr. Incredible kept his hands on the wheel to make it look like someone was actually driving the truck instead of the truck driving itself. Optimus didn't mind.

But this was just a prelude. That little fight they saw back there was nothing compared to what lied ahead in the future. And for one of them, this one boy, this….AutoKnight, that life was never gonna be the same.

**Me: Yes. I gave Optimus his Generation 1 design. I thought it would be more appropriate since he's in the past right now. But I left the flames on there. The flames stay always.**

**Until the next chapter, peace bithces.**


End file.
